In the End is What Counts
by Memory.Chobit
Summary: In the end is what counts right?


In theEnd is What Counts  
A Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED in any way.

* * *

This is my story about the time I had with the orange headed male. I can't quite remember the day we meet.. My grandfather brought him to me when I was spending sometime on Earth. Back then and still today I am a mobile suit pilot.

I think it was the beginning of February, my grandfather decided just to bring him without any notice in advance. He was up on Heliopolis when he found him. Every year he would go up for about 2-4 weeks up there and take a break from his job at the orphanage. This time he left on the tenth of January.

The man grandfather had brought was blind for about a month, because he had received an injury close to the eyes and his eyes needed time to heal. He was demanding and it pissed off me, but I refused to show how cross I was. I listened to my grandfather and pretended to be nice to him. My family accepted him quickly. I only had my grandfather left. I had heard my father died before I was born, so I never got to know him, but my mother still alive. Ten years later she died. I never knew the reason for her death, but my grandfather told me it was best that I didn't know the truth. The children at the orphanage were like my brothers and sisters, since I had none.

I hated the orange-haired man when he was there, I was kicked out of my room and forced to sleep in my lab. Sure I would've slept on the couch in the living room, but when you got nine kids running around. I don't think you would get hardly any sleep, plus the children weren't allowed in the lab. At times I would run away from home, because I was angry with him. I couldn't stand him. I would stay at my friend Renge's for the night, because I knew she had a spare bedroom.

I still wondered how my grandfather came across him. I was told that the man was found on Heliopolis, he was crawling on the pavement. He had some bad wounds done to him. My grandfather showed me his red ZAFT pilot suit and I told him that ZAFT was probably after the five mobile weapons Heliopolis. I wanted to go check those five mobile suits out before something bad happened, but I convinced myself to stay out of the conflict. After I heard what had happened I was worried about my grandfather when Heliopolis had been destroyed, I thought I would have to give up my dream and look after my little brothers and sisters.. But I didn't.. My grandfather came back.

Things changed when he was there. I was already away from home. ORB was my homeland since my mother died. I was either at home looking after the children, working on stuff in my lab, or out with a few of my friends. At the time I thought he was cute, but I was already in a relationship with someone. When I was gone it wasn't for long, because I was called back to look after him. When I wanted to get away from my family for a day, I would runaway to an island that was 2 hours away by mobile suit. It was my retreat place. Sure I had a little home there, but it wasn't like the one I had in ORB.

Yes, getting in and out of ORB was easy for me. I had proposed a deal with them, I would fight along ORB as long as it remained neutral. Sure I wasn't there for a lot of battles, but for the major ones, I had also made it up to ORB by helping with their technology. So it was very easy.

My attitude changed, I became quiet and annoyed easily. You could say I was jealous of him, though I refused to show it to him. Sometimes I would lose my temper with him and just go down into my lab. The only one that would come to my side was a little girl named Yume. She was one of the girls at the orphanage. I had found her when I was looking around a lab that the Coordinators had built. I felt really sorry for the girl, I don't think she had any parents, and she had gone through so much. She was much different than the others. No. She wasn't different she was very different. She wasn't the only one I felt sorry for. At times I would feel sorry for the male that was staying with us. I think he had a family back up at PLANT. Everyone thought he was dead, but he was really alive.

I could remember countless times he would hack through the code and get into my lab and yell at me to take him back to PLANT. He was good, not even my own grandfather could get into my lab. My grandfather told me not to let him go back to PLANT. Who knows what information he could spill to them, he was a ZAFT soldier after all. He discovered secrets I didn't know about the person I thought I knew the best. Things sure did change when he was there. I don't know how, but they did.

But in the end, I think I ended up liking him more than I hating him. It was weird I shall say. This is my story of the adventures I had with this orange haired male named Rusty Mackenzie.


End file.
